Converging Moment
by FabricioEvil
Summary: There are two lives who live for the same purpose but are never meant to meet on the same path. After seeing one another for the first time in four years, perhaps the most they can accept is the chance to bring themselves into convergence. Even if it's just for a moment. (Oneshot Setsuna/Marina, LEMON warning)


**Converging Moment**  
By Fabricio Evil

Author's Note: This is a Lemon insert scene to the midway mark of episode 4 of Season 2. You've read the characters involved. You've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.

Special thanks to Rei Blackstone for Beta Reading.

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is property of Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment. I do not own anything.

* * *

"What's wrong?" He asked as he found Marina.

Marina turned around to find the one man who had come to claim her fascination. Setsuna F. Seiei was an adult but still looked no different than the day she had met him. He did everything to save her but she knew the only thing he had in mind was an end to the war they were both caught within. She looked into his eyes and knew now was her best chance to attempt ending his life of fighting. "Setsuna. Won't you come back with me? To Azadistan?" When he didn't offer any answer she continued, "I want to rebuild our country into a place where people can live normal lives free of conflict. And I want you to help me!"

Setsuna gave his most predictable answer, "I can't do that."

"Why not?!" She asked trying to maintain herself.

"Because the only thing I'm good for… is fighting." The answer had come around full circle from their first meeting many years before. To this day Setsuna was a soldier through and through

Marina tried to turn down his lifestyle when she answered, "That's so sad… don't say that! Setsuna, nothing good will come from fighting. All it does is destroy!"

Setsuna looked into the vastness of the ocean while he explained, "I used to think the same way, before I joined Celestial Being. But there are things that can be born from destruction. Gundam can cut out the twistedness of the world for the sake of the future. And that's why Gundam and I will keep fighting." Marina looked at him with wounded eyes as she tried to take in his answer.

Marina broke the silence that had built between them when she asked, "What about your bonds to others Setsuna? Are you not worried that one day you'll lose anyone?"

Setsuna's thoughts seemed to drift into space before he gave an answer but explained, "Any bond I take is a weakness. I permit anything to happen and I'll only have distractions and weaknesses." This was Setsuna's thoughts on a relationship. Having loved ones was not only unnatural for a human who was borderline programmed to be a warrior but it would put his abilities at risk.

Marina had come to recognize this when he disappeared years ago and wondered about his own decisions. _That's why he doesn't permit anyone near him... That's why I couldn't say he loved me even if it were true._ She thought to herself.

Setsuna emphasized the problem when he began to leave, "It's not even right for us to be together like this."

Before he could, he felt Marina's hand tug at his before she asked, "But you were willing to let me approach you before; and even now. Why?"

Setsuna stood for a moment as he turned to meet Marina's gaze. He answered her question, "As twisted as our world is, it needs people like you..."

Marina moved further towards Setsuna when she told him, "You're human Setsuna. We can't survive without the support of others."

He shook his head when he tried to justify his loneliness, "I've had to for years. I can't let someone else become my own weakness." Before he could leave he felt the woman stop him as she embraced him. "Marina?"

"It was four years though." She answered in a wistful tone into his shoulder. "I thought you were gone forever."

"I told you that we must find the answers to human conflict on our own paths. We can only do this when we search by ourselves." Setsuna reminded her. It was clear that she could not see eye to eye with him, but she still persisted in being with him. At the same time it was probably what brought them together as well.

"Then you believe that it's wrong for both of us to even try converging at any point." Marina asked as she looked up at him.

Setsuna continued to hold Marina in his embrace when he answered, "It may be."

"If we can't join one another on one path, then I want to ask something of you Setsuna." Before Setsuna had a chance to ask what she wanted she brought her face to his, "Please let me join you this one time. Please let us both join if even for just a moment." There was a few moments of silence between the two as they looked into one another's eyes and silence continued to dominate their atmosphere. The tension broke when the two entered in a soft chaste kiss filled with affection for one another. Setsuna was almost lost in the moment before he heard Marina ask, "Setsuna. Please take me."

Setsuna considered Marina's request when she remained close to his face. Once he brought her back to Azadistan the two might never see one another again, but she wanted at least one moment of intimacy with him. _We won't be able to understand each other. But right now she only wants what I can afford to lose._ Another second passed before he answered, "Yes Marina."

Setsuna put away any forethought on his current position and brought his face down to Marina's. Their lips locked in a kiss with a light moan from Marina's mouth against Setsuna's breath. The two pressed together and Setsuna felt Marina's sizable breasts press against him, the feeling every bit as sensitive through his pilot suit.  
_  
At least I will be with him for just this moment. If I must lose him again…_ She thought as Setsuna pressed to her. Before she could continue taking his mouth she found his face turning and left her to settle for his neck.

Setsuna turned slightly to the left to check for anyone who was might walk in on them. The thought of someone discovering them in this position gave them both a rush, but it didn't stop their kiss. It was because of this concern they had to make sure they were done as soon as possible.  
He brought his hand down to his pants when he adjusted the zipper and adjusted his underwear to allow his erection to stand in preparation. Marina saw Setsuna's manhood down below and found the lower half of her brown dress as the only thing denying it entrance. While she adjusted it she found Setsuna lowering her to the floor to ease the lift. She managed the bottom half of her dress and adjusted her own underwear to allow exposure to her entrance.

Marina brought her mouth to Setsuna's ear when she asked, "Could you please help me with this Setsuna?" Setsuna only gazed into her eyes when he tried to understand what she meant. It was all she needed to confirm his cluelessness on the question. She elaborated, "I've never done this before." Setsuna didn't give any verbal confirmation, but instead brought her hand down to his member while using his to touch her area.  
Mutually the two ran their hands preparing one another for the true act. Marina did not bother to check where she was guided but could tell by feel his member was becoming more erect with each stroke. She began to feel his work when he stroked her genitalia along the entrance. She felt an odd feeling when his latex covered hand made its strokes while probably by accident ending up inside at points. Neither could tell if seconds or minutes had passed but only knew when they were ready when Marina was left fully aroused and Setsuna's manhood so close.

Marina slid her arms around his shoulders and embraced for the next moment when Setsuna prepared to make entry. His erection slowly found its way into her folds and in just one swift movement brought Marina to womanhood. As soon as Setsuna found his way in he heard Marina give a yelp of pain from the intrusion while he attempted adjusting to the sudden wet and tight wrap. After Marina let out her yelp she heard Setsuna respond with a heavy groan. _Is Setsuna feeling this pain as well? _She wondered briefly when she opened her eyes to a squint to see his. Before she could ask him Setsuna pulled out slowly but thrust again to solidify their intimacy.

Marina was brought back to embracing the pain for the first few thrusts before she began to feel desensitized from the pain. Her eyes were cloudy but she could see Setsuna's face doing everything to keep a neutral expression. For all his efforts though, Marina could hear Setsuna breathing heavily from the movements but couldn't make any effort to comment on them. By the time he had begun to make regular entries into her, Marina had begun to lose all critical thought in the moment.

Marina only had a feeling of pain when they first began, but after Setsuna's first few thrusts he began to bring her pleasure. Marina began to feel Setsuna give faster thrusts and more audible pants from his rhythm. She knew that Setsuna couldn't tell her he loved her, but she could only imagine the lust behind his movements. Marina gazed back into Setsuna's face when she saw his face intensifying from the act. _I wonder… if this… is as… close as… he'll allow…_ She thought to herself in between the thrusts.

As Setsuna's thrusts began to pick up harder and faster than thought possible before Marina felt herself on the edge of being completely taken by the rapture. There were three more thrusts before Marina felt herself by pure instinct clamp around Setsuna and her juices leaked from her womanhood. Almost as if on cue, Setsuna gave one final push into her and filled her with his seed. Quick to recognize Marina's reaction to the sudden feeling, Setsuna sealed Marina's mouth with his to muffle her light scream from the burst of pleasure.

Setsuna felt Marina's heartbeat against his as they lay on the floor after their intense act. She parted from his mouth reluctantly when he got up. "Thank you Setsuna. I'll never forget this moment." Marina thanked as Setsuna zipped his pants while wiping away any suspect fluids that could be seen.

He helped her up while she adjusted her dress answering, "If it gives you strength Marina, remember this moment for as long as you need."  
As much as she wanted to see this as a special moment for them both she remembered how stern Setsuna would be if asked the same question a second time. "Even in such a union as this, we're not lovers are we?"

Setsuna confirmed this turned to face the window displaying the blue of the sea, "You and I both know that would require something neither of us aren't."

When she finished hiding her undergarments from anyone's sight she asked him a final time, "How do we explain ourselves then? Friends?"  
Setsuna responded after he gave Marina possibly the closest thing to a shit-eating grin he would ever give, "Yeah... Just friends."


End file.
